Unexpected
by TheExplosiveBubble
Summary: Of all things he might find in a classroom, he would have never expected to find Asuka sleeping... implied shounen ai


**"Unexpected"**

* * *

His mind floating entirely in a world of manga, shojo characters, and all things cute, Juta wandered down the hall, whistling a jingle that he had heard once on a commercial. Final period had ended at last, and students milled all about, some heading to after-school electives, others socializing and planning play dates. His thoughts, however, were lost to the dire circumstances of a mangaka with deadlines—something he unfortunately was at the moment. His editor had recently complained to him that the storyline of _Love Chicks _was developing too slowly to satisfy its readers. In response, Juta naturally tried to inspire his two romantically incompetent friends to have some "alone" time.

_Asuka-chan's just too innocent, _he thought with a small smile. _And Ryo—as adorable as she is—that's almost the only feminine feature about her…_

He came to the door of a classroom as some more students slipped out, chattering amiably. He glanced inside and saw that only one person remained seated at a desk.

_Perfect._

"Asuka-chan!" He cheerfully exclaimed as he burst into the room. "I've found the perfect place where you can take Ryo! A new teddy-bear-themed café opened near—"

Asuka was asleep. Juta only noticed this once he was standing beside other boy. While Juta had assumed that his friend was sitting—perhaps finishing an assignment, he now saw with some disbelief that Asuka was slumped forward, his chin resting on his chest, his hands lying limp on the desk.

The only true surprise was that Asuka would allow himself to fall asleep in a public place. Still, it shouldn't have been unexpected. With the kendo club, his dutiful approach to schoolwork, and the large amounts of time he spent helping others and making things for his friends, Juta knew that his classmate stayed busy. Musing on how selfless all of it was, Juta had to smile.

_Guess he should head home and get some rest. _But his hand stopped before he shook the shoulder of the slumbering boy as he realized this great opportunity. _…I may never see Asuka-chan like this ever again. I must take advantage of the moment._

Sitting in the desk beside Asuka, Juta looked through his bag for his sketchpad. Much to his dismay, all he could find was notebook paper. But it was better than nothing. Flipping through some of the rough drafts for his manga, he found a blank sheet and started to draw. First, he quickly sketched shapes—an oval for the face, longer and thinner ovals for the arms, curved rectangles for the broad shoulders. More details then blossomed. The first oval was smoothed into strong cheekbones and a narrow chin. Then the pencil traced the outlines for clothing—the school blazer, the striped tie. Fingers were added to the hands and spikes of hair given to the head.

_Now, for the face… _Juta leaned closer as he begin to carefully draw the shape of the lips, the straight nose, the absurdly long eyelashes that lay so gently against the sleeping boy's cheeks. _Asuka—for as "cool" as people say he is—he's really pretty…_

Something cold slithered down Juta's spine as he realized his own thoughts. Asuka? Pretty? What was he thinking?

The pencil paused on the paper, and it took copious self-control to keep his practiced fingers from trembling. He felt his lips moving before the nearly inaudible murmur slipped out; "Asuka…"

The classroom door slammed open as Juta's instincts likewise caused him to slam his notebook shut.

"Asuka-sensei!"

_Of all people…_ Juta had to bemoan his fate, but at the same time, he was nearly relieved at the appearance of little Yamato. Now, he again moved to awaken Asuka, and it somehow annoyed him when his hand unconsciously hesitated before shaking the other's shoulder.

A sleepy mumble crept out of Asuka's lips a little before he eyes slid open. When the first thing that met his sight was his friend, he looked a little surprised. "Juta?"

"Asuka-sensei," the loud first-year quickly jumped in; "Don't you have kendo practice?"

Asuka's eyes slowly shifted from Juta to Yamato. "Yeah. Thanks." He pushed himself to his feet, gathering his things as well.

When he nodded to Juta, the artist just grinned and told his "Asuka-chan" to have fun—desperately trying to say anything that wouldn't allow himself to wither in front of the tall man's perceptive eyes. But Asuka and Yamato were soon walking out, the first-year chattering away excitedly about how he looked forward to watching Asuka-sensei practice and how cool he was when he did kendo and how he was the perfect epitome of manliness.

_What a fangirl, _Juta thought, feeling thoroughly sorry for Asuka.

As silence replaced the high-pitched voice of Yamato, Juta regained the sense of dread that had threatened to overcome him moments ago. Daring to look at the sketch, he was a little disappointed to find a large scratch of pencil which he could only assume had placed itself there when he had hurriedly closed the notebook. Still, it didn't mar the strong lines in Asuka's face. He could still discern the high cheekbones and the curved eyelids; or maybe his mind's eye simply refused to relinquish the memory of a slumbering Asuka. The cold feeling from before returned to the back of Juta's neck while he simultaneously felt his face blush.

"_I'm declaring myself your rival._ _" _

Juta cringed as he remembered that scene from _Love Chicks _which he had derived from his supposed rivalry with Asuka for the affection of Ryo. Now—staring at the dark line across the handsome, sleeping face of his friend and classmate—he was no longer sure whose rival he had actually become.

**END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: ...okay, I suck at titles. I have accepted that... Anyway, I'm excited that I've finally written an Otomen story. I love that manga so much. :D


End file.
